See Me
by Eclair Sky
Summary: A myth lost in time resurfaced by an ancient fox youkai. Tsuna heard the legend and why was he replacing himself with the boy? Tall and lean figure, blonde defying gravity hair just like himself, crystal clear orbs that clashed with oranges and yellow, alabaster skin and a gentle smile. Do.. he know this person? G27 & AkaKuro
**This story is dedicated to my nee-chan! Shan1827 and PhantomsWorksShop. Kind of a sequel for 'Forever' but can stand on its own. (I think)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or KnB. (Should I put this in the crossover section? [But I don't want to..]) Credit to the owner of the cover. (It's not mine)**

 **Un-Betaed: I think I need a personal beta.**

 **Do enjoy dear readers!**

:::::

[See Me]

:::::

Once upon a time, there was a boy; he has been caring for himself for as young as he could remember when his parents died in a fire.

The boy, a brunet that had a very clear honey coloured eyes with orange and red hue tinted in it. Such glorious eyes

He also have brown hair which defy the gravity even when wet. The newton creator must be rolling in his grave right now.

Caring for himself at such a young age made him learn so many things for survival. That boy was fortunate because the villager in the village that he lived was very kind, they always gave him foods and woods and he would always help them back with whatever he can.

The brunet boy liked to wander and travel around his village because Namimori village is quite large, though he won't be that far off because he know, the villagers won't like him to go too far off.

Why?

Deep, deep, _deep_ in the forest, there stood a mansion where it was said to be occupied by monsters and ghost.

There was even witness that said _-rather fearful-_ that he saw flesh eating creatures suddenly came out from the earth and crawling towards him. Trying to eat him

Or for the one that knew,

The ones that saw,

The ones that feels,

The ones that had talked to,

The ones that believe,

There,

Deep, deep, _deep_ in the forest, there stood a mansion where it was said to be occupied by a Sky and his ever faithful and energetic guardians.

Vongola

They are known as that and they have power that was called Dying Will Flames where the ones that possessed it hold the ability that gave them power.

Vongola was created to maintain the peace from that who possessed the Dying Will Flames to _-for-_ destruction, despair and chaos.

Like many other supernatural creatures, the Vongola's is immortal. Their visions reached the stars while their ears heard every whisper of nature. Their only addition is the Dying Wills Flames.

Through all of that superpower and many other advantages, the Vongola looks just like human-like vampires minus red eyes and the need of blood- and for that, they lived like humans.

The boy, the brunet boy,

He wants to know,

He wants to see,

He wants to feel,

He wants to talk,

He believed,

And so he went.

It was a silence agreement that the Vongola have their own territory where the mortals-scared humans- would never dare to step their feet's on the ground where Vongola's territory lies.

The brunet boy was an exception it seems.

He went and curiosity killed him.

The Vongola, all seven of them, a Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Mist and Cloud found him entranced by the field of blooming white roses when all of his surrounding was covered with yellow clashed with red and orange and chocolate which screaming _'autumn'_ that made the boy stopped functioning with the display of white roses field in front of him.

 _'How could these roses blossoms in the middle of autumn?!'_

Later, he would learn the meaning of Illusions and the benefits of having Sun flame.

The boy amused the Sky and so fascinating that the Sky stopped his guardians from punishing the boy for entering the forbidden forest.

Thus began the dive in the boy into a very new world that he didn't even know existed. He met new friends like that inuyokai, Hayato and that happy go lucky Rain spirit, Takeshi and that healer, Ryohei and that aloof wolf king, Kyouya, a powerful witch princess, Chrome and even that scary but kind of tsundere Joker, Mukuro.

He met so many new faces and learns so many things and... And

He fall in love

Towards the Sky, Vongola Primo: Giotto Vongola.

So he confessed-flushed and stuttered-with a single red rose in his hands: I love you.

The Sky smiled, as he gently take the carefully shorn of thorn rose from the boy hands. The boy, eyes closed and head down, feels another light weight took place in his grips.

Just as he was about to open his eyes and see what had replaced his rose, the boy stopped abruptly his-to-be action when he felt a pair of lips connected with his forehead.

 _Curioser, curioser, curioser_

The honey coloured eyes with orange and red hue tinted in it clashed with beautiful orange and yellow coloured eyes that can describe autumn very easily.

The Sky, Giotto, had kissed the boy's forehead and now staring gently and lovingly towards the brunet.

Flustered, the brunet directed his gaze elsewhere and had found home on his grips.

Laying gently on his slightly shaking hands, lay none other than Violet white. It took a few more seconds for the boy's brain to process what the meaning of one Violet white. Then it clicked.

Violet white: Let's take a chance on happiness

''I love you, Tsuna.'' Vongola Primo had said and the boy leaped onto the Sky strong arms. Bursting with joys and happiness, the strong Sky had pulled up the boy onto the air in his embrace and both of them swinging in circle for a few times before stopping.

The smile and laugh didn't stop though.

Staring at each other brilliant eyes, the blonde Sky's head against the boy's stomach, with his feet's two feet's in air, the boy leaned down, shyly but surely, connecting his lips with his love, his Sky.

-X-

If this was a fairy tale, it should end with, _'and they lived happy ever after'_

Yet,

This isn't a happy fairy tale.

Never in the first place

-X-

Their love for each other grew every second passed and all of their friends congratulate them.

Even though the boy relationships with the Sky isn't a secret anymore in the supernatural world, in his own human side, the villagers knew nothing of his involvement in the forbidden forest and the world that pass the human eyes.

The villagers are quite oblivious too.

And so, minutes, hour, days passed and the boy live through his life with everyday filled with happiness even if there was a little bit bump here and there from the Vongola's enemy and all.

They both managed to stay strong for each other.

Until one day,

Unknown disease had spread into the Namimori village and one of its many victims is the Sky's beloved.

The Sky frantically searched for its cure. Yet when he finally had the cure in his grabs and returned to his beloved, the Sky could only silently cried as his brunet gently, weakly, wiped away the tears he sheds with a loving smile.

Late

The Sky knew...

Late

At that time, he was late.

Too late

He can never save his lover from the grab of the Death God. The Vongola Primo can't even change his brunet to be one of them because the weak body will not have the strength to cover the pain when changing and it will only killed his love faster.

Slowly dying, the brunet boy spends all of his remaining life with his beloved Sky.

The Sky pampered his sweet brunet with love, cherishing every moment and remembering all about this brunet boy who had captured his interest when they first met.

Such a fascinating boy that is sweet, kind, gentle and accepting. Just like a Sky.

The day when the Death God came to take the Sky's beloved, the Sky could only watch helplessly as the hands of death come chocking his brunet. Broken promises and sweet nothingness was said to ease the pain and mind.

A kiss on the lips was the last thing the brunet remembers.

The dam broke and the Sky sheds his tears and seeing the Sky's tears, the Death God stared for a while because to see the Sky sheds tears is rare as he tucked his fedora hat down to cover his eyes.

"You love him, Sky?"

Seeing the peaceful face of his late lover, the Sky bend down to put a gentle kiss on the brunet's forehead and lips. With a sore throats and shaky breath, he answered,

"I do, dearly."

"No one other than him, he is my other half, Reborn."

"..."

As the wind around the Death God, Reborn, swirled around him with black feathers, his eyes soften as he slowly being covered by the black wings and disappearing.

"May fate intertwined both of you in the future, Giotto Vongola."

Soft black coffee scent can be smelled at the departure of the Death God.

The Sky abruptly looked up at the place that the Death God used to be.

 _'Intertwined in the future?'_

-X-

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"..."

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Tsuna abruptly snapped into the reality and his gaze captured the baby blue hair in front of him and their gaze connected.

"Y-yes, Tetsuya?" He looked at the blunette with questioning eyes.

Tetsuya, the owner of the matching baby blue hair and eyes formed a little frown and a worried looks on his face.

"You are crying, Tsunayoshi-kun."

The bluenette bring up his hands to make a wipe motion across his cheek and Tsuna, seeing the gesture immediately bring up his own hand to his face.

A line of wet on his cheeks met his fingers that made him realise immediately that he is crying. Crystal tears still flowing out of his eyes

"A-Ah..." Tsunayoshi immediately wiped away the tears and willed his eyes to stop crying.

"Sorry about that, Tetsuya," the brunet smile apologetically.

Tetsuya only shake his head and reassure the brunet that is sitting in front of him that it's alright. Smiling slightly, Tetsuya asked with a glint of something that Tsuna didn't have the time to decipher.

"Did you cry about... that story, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

That question had struck Tsuna. Had he? The brunet didn't really know. The story, the one that Tetsuya just told him had unlocked something inside him.

He doesn't know why but it just felt so sad hearing that story.

And to his confusion, he had somehow unconsciously replaced that boy with himself.

 _'Tsuna'_

 _A pair of strong arms gently warped around his waist and he smiled widely._

 _'Giotto! Welcome home!'_

 _The blonde chuckled._

 _'I'm home, love.'_

Tsuna closed his eyes when those sudden flash of-was it a memory? - assaulted his head.

Do... he know this person?

Tall and lean figure, blonde defying gravity hair just like himself, crystal clear orbs that clashed with oranges and yellow, alabaster skin and a gentle smile.

A soft _'tap'_ once again bring him back to the reality. Seems like he had been washed away by his own thought about Tetsuya's question had escalated from that.

Looking at the table he occupied until now, there was coffee in an orange cup. Looking up from his seat, he looked at the person who had placed the cup.

A pair of rubies orbs looked back at him and the figure smirked lightly; there was humour in his eyes.

"Too distracted with your thought, Tsunayoshi?" the slightly taller figure than Tsuna asked. His redhead flew briefly when the wind passed them.

"It's seems like it, thank you for the coffee, yours and Tetsuya's is the best brewed coffee in this town, Seijuurou-kun," Tsuna smiled.

He took hold of the cup and carefully takes a sip of his coffee after blowing them as his palette became sensitive with heat even though it was spring.

As Tsunayoshi drink, Seijuurou had taken his seat next to Tetsuya. They gazed at each other with a knowing looks.

Looking back, Tsuna is now in a cosy coffee shop owned by the two lovers in front of him. Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya. Or was it Akashi Tetsuya now?

He had found this shop at the end of the town, where it was a little bit hidden by the buildings surrounded it.

The shop was surrounded by garden, its wall was covered by Morning Glory flowers and the garden was full of other flowers. Even though the coffee shop looks quite antique from the outsides, it was far from it when you walk in.

High quality wooden floor, seats and tables that was made from the most quality woods and crafted very finely with very soft cushions, finest silverware and the best coffee and desert shop he could fine. Tsuna immediately fall in love with the shop when he first tries a vanilla cheese cake with mocha.

Who would know that both Seijuurou and Tetsuya are a very talented chef and barista.

Tsuna would always come back to the shop and had tried the entire recipe in the menu. He had also befriended the owner which now took him here.

It was Friday today and the shop closes every Friday and Saturday. Tetsuya had called him this morning to come over the shop. He went and had been ushered to take a seat while Tetsuya took the one in front of him.

Silent fall over them for a while before the blunette start to talk about that story, the legend that had brought him to tears

Tsuna looked at his surrounding, tranquillity washed over him as the shop looks so peaceful with only the three of them in it when it was usually full of live with customer.

"So" Tsuna eyed the two lovers.

The brunet rose up an eyebrow when he saw his bluenette friend sipping his favourite vanilla milkshakes with happy aura surrounding him even with his poker face. Tsuna swore he saw flower blooming in the background just to show how happy the bluenette is with his vanilla milkshakes.

Where the vanilla milkshake did even came from in the first place?! As far as he remembers, Seijuurou only bought a cup of coffee with him and nothing else. As far as he dove in his thought even he would notice if any of them stand up and walk away.

Mystery indeed

Seijuurou could only sigh fondly, too used to his lover antics.

Back to what the brunet was about to talk, he want to ask the two the sole reason he was being here.

"What bring you two to ask me to come here?" Tsuna asked, staring at the two of them with a serious gaze.

Once again, Tetsuya looked at Seijuurou, as if to confirm something and the redhead grasp the bluenette right hand and placed a kiss on the back of his hand.

With assurance, Seijuurou said, "No matter what, Tetsuya have the last says in this and I'll always be beside you when you need me."

Tetsuya nodded with a smile and whispered a _'Thank You'_ to the redhead. Tetsuya looked at Tsuna and smiled making the brunet even more curious.

The bluenette took out a small black wooden box. On close inspection, Tsuna noticed the delicate flower themed carving on it. Tetsuya pushed the small box towards the brunet and said,

"It's yours, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna titled his head in confusion.

"Mine?"

Seijuurou chuckled a little, "How about you open it first to know what is inside, Tsunayoshi?"

 _Curiouser, curiouser, curiouser_

Tsuna gave to his curiosity and slowly opened the box in a gentle manner, as if it was made of glass. He let out an amazed gasp at what the inside of the box.

There in the box, lay one Pink Carnation, a _'crystallised'_ Pink Carnation. Gingerly taking the fragile looking crystallised flower, he examined it and amazed at how detailed the flower is.

For a moment, Tsuna was too amazed and just stared at the flower until his own mind remembered what Tetsuya and Seijuurou just informed him a minute ago.

About this enchanting flower as his

Tsuna never possessed something as beautiful as this in his life. Never

"Unfortunately, this isn't m-" the brunet stopped at mid-sentence when the crystallised Pink Carnation in his hands started to tingle, slowly becoming translucent before disappearing in a small colourful crystal shreds.

His hand grip on air

Staring at the place where the crystal flower was once, Tsuna, with a confused expression, looked at both of the barista and owner of the shop in front of him. Silently asking them to explain what had just happen and how did that happen and... And

"That Pink Carnation is yours, Tsunayoshi-kun," Tetsuya once again said, now with a something like a... relief smile on his face?

"Do you know what Pink Carnation meant, Tsunayoshi?" Seijuurou asked. His right hand was on the table, and his left one cupping his face. His eyes soften as his question the brunet.

Blankly, Tsuna shook his head.

"It's meant, _'I'll Never Forget You_ '." The red head answered straight.

Tsuna blinked once, twice, thrice.

"I'll never forget..."

 _A smiling Sky, a smirking Strom, a laughing Rain, an energetic Sun, a spoiled Lightning, an aloof Cloud and a mischievous Mist._

"You..."

"…"

And then, Tsuna's world exploded.

The brunet instantly get up from his seat and ran out of his chair, his legs running towards the entrance door, never once looking back at the two person he left behind. Tsuna immediately run out of the shop.

A destination on in his mind

-X-

"Good luck, Tsunayoshi-kun," Tetsuya said as he rose up from his seat and looked at the window where Tsunayoshi's running figure can be seen before it disappearing into the forest near the town. A small, gentle smile on his face

Unfortunately for Tsuna, if he did once turned his back towards them, he would noticed the eight white tails which at every tips have a baby blue hue on it... On Tetsuya's. Or maybe even the chuckling Seijuurou that showed his fangs as his ruby eyes glowed slightly.

Maybe next time when he comes for a coffee and desert they would reveal their true selves.

"Would that kid ever knows that this shop is the exact place where his house once stood and his grave was?"

A new voice appears in the silent shop but the two occupants in it didn't even surprised by the new comer.

"Would you want him to, Reborn?" Seijuurou titled his head to see the Death God leaned on the cafe's counter with his usual black suit with yellow button up shirt. His favourite fedora lying comfortably on his head with the death god's pet, chameleon sitting at his shoulder

Smirking, the death god replied, "I would love to see his expression then."

"I don't think I like that idea, Sei, Reborn-san." Tetsuya butted in, his tails cheerily swinging around.

"Heh, too bad then, Kuroko Tetsuya"

Sighing, Tetsuya faced the death god. Bowing a little in front of him

"Thank you for giving me Tsunayoshi-kun's past memory," the bluenette bowed in gratitude.

Reborn eyes soften a little at that before smirking, "I did promise a certain _Sky_ that he will be reunited with his beloved in the future."

"I wonder Tetsuya, why am you so adamant at Tsunayoshi to get his memory back?" his lover asked curiously.

Eyes distant and a melancholic smile formed on the blunette face.

 _"Hello there little one, are you hungry?"_

"Tsunayoshi-kun saved me from dying out of hunger when I'm still a kit." which was hundreds of years ago.

He had promised himself that he would repay the brunet kindness, though he was too late at that time, but right now, he wasn't.

"Arigato, Sky's beloved."

-X-

His tears are falling endlessly and he wipes them with his hands.

He continued running through the forest, passing through the valley of the mountain, he still kept running even when he was short of air and his legs felt so tired.

Sawada Tsunayoshi kept running forward.

To a destination he know by heart even when in this life, he had never once step foot on the forest.

The brunet passed the lake. He ignored the flash of memory that rushed through his head about their time there.

 _"Giotto"_

 _"Take some of mine." the brunet hold up his hand with a piece of meat in it._

 _"Eh? Why ,Tsuna?"_

 _"Because you just eat the cherries and this much of meat can't be finished by me alone." the boy pouted._

 _The blonde laughed, "Thank you, dear," and just like that, the blond grasp the boy hand and take a bite from it._

 _The boy flushed, "GIOTTO!"_

Why?

So many questions came up Tsuna's mind like bullets. Like, was he reincarnated? How many years had passed? Is everyone doing fine? How is his Sky?

So many questions yet the answer can't be answered yet. Above all of that, one stood out the most.

Why?

Tsuna remembered. He remember the day he visited Giotto one day after his death and it had been years-one hundred and twenty seven year had passed from that day- and he know that at that day, Giotto still mourn for him.

Why?

Why didn't he forget him and move on?

Why torture himself in waiting for him?

Why?

Why did Tsuna love him so much?

He didn't deserve such loyalties.

It felt like his heart will burst with all of these emotions in it.

The wind passes him by and Tsuna passed the cheery trees.

 _"This cherry is the sweetest one from this land. Have some, Tsuna." A hand plucked a bunch of cherries and put them in a pouch before giving them to the brunet._

 _"A-ari.. Arigato." Tsuna stuttered._

He can see the clearing.

He can see it.

He slowed down his running before it turns into a walk.

He stopped on his track when he arrived at the field.

The once white rose field that he know is now no more. Instead of only filled with the rose scent, his sinuses now picked up a mixed of sweet scents and earth lingering in the air.

He gasps

There in front of him, covering the green field is various type of flower that somehow he recognised and knows.

Colourful of mixed petals dancing in the air

It felt like a fairy tale.

Tsuna wonder how such flowers could grow in this field without being mistaken as heaven. The field is being surrounded by so many mixed colours, like rainbow got mixed with each other.

Walking towards the centre of the field, Tsuna noted all the flower he knew: Aster, Heather Lavender, Gladiolus, Pink Camellia, Pink Carnation, Red Carnation, Dandelion, Forget-Me-Not, Orange Blossom, Primrose, Violet Blue, Zinnia Magenta, Zinnia Yellow and... Dark Crimson Rose.

"All of these... Gio..." It felt like all of his strength had gone and Tsuna's knees buckled. His tears flowing out like river.

He knows what these flowers means.

Patience, Solitude, Protection and indicates that wishes will come true, Faithfulness and Remembrances, Longing For You, I'll Never Forget You, My Heart Aches For you, Faithfulness, True Love-Memories, Eternal Love, I can't live without you, I'll Always Be True, Lasting Affection, Daily Remembrance and.. Mourning

Did Giotto plant this entire flower for him?

Tsuna was too focused in his crying to notice the footsteps approaching towards him.

"Who's there?" A voice enters the brunet hearing. Tsuna snapped his head upwards so fast that he felt a little bit dizzy.

And it was as if it was like they just meet for the first time all over again. With the exception of the guardians this time, and instead of white roses, it's a various types of flowers.

"G-Gio…" Tsuna's voice hitched

At the end of the field, stand the one and only reason for Sawasa Tsunayoshi to run all the way from the shop to here.

His crown of blond still shine like gold, his beautiful orange with yellow hue eyes that can describe autumn very easily, his strong and confident body structure.

Same

Everything is still the same.

Like there was not even a second had passed since his death.

Tsuna shakily stand up before running towards the still figure and envelop him in the brunet's small arms.

The impact of throwing his body towards the blonde made them stumble backwards a little before the brunet felt the familiar strong arms tightens around his body, instinctively secured him from any harm.

"T-Tsuna?" The still shocked blond whispered, disbelief evident in his eyes.

At that, Giotto cupped his lover face and leaned their forehead together, wanting to see those pair of brilliant honey orbs.

"This is real isn't it? Wasn't this a cruel illusion isn't?" Giotto murmured and Tsuna vigorously shook his head, denying the fact that this isn't a dream or was it an illusion.

"It's me Gio, I'm Tsuna. It's me." Tsuna sobbed against the tall blonde chest.

"Was it?" The blond asked with a hint of fear in his voice. Fear of this as a cruel tease from whoever that hated the Vongola Primo.

"It's ME! I'm REAL! Don't you felt it?" Tsuna snapped and hold the Vongola Primo hand against his wet face before his face turned gentle once again.

"I'm sorry for making you wait for me, my Sky." Tsuna kissed the back of the blond hand.

Just that little affection made Giotto broke his prison of daze and shock before once against hold the smaller brunet into his arms. Now with confident and a relieved sigh, a trail of tear decorated Giotto's face.

"I got you back, I got you back, I miss you, Tsuna." both of them are now on the field floor, clinging to each other like it was their lifeline.

"H-how... How many years had it been?" Tsuna muffled voice could still be heard through the clothes.

Giotto tightens his arms around him. He moved his head to place a fleeting kiss on the brunet forehead before resting his head on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Two millenniums"

Tsuna's cries louder at that.

"W-Why?"

Giotto pulled back and gazed at Tsuna with a shaky smile.

"Don't you remember? I have a lifetime to wait for you, love."

He leaned forward and Tsuna can feel his hot breath above his skin.

"And because you are my other half and no one else. You and you only, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Then they kissed.

Yes, Tsuna seriously had fallen in love with this Sky.

" _Aishiteru_ , Giotto. Eternally"

Tsuna was glad; really glad that once upon a time,

The boy, the brunet boy,

He wants to know,

He wants to see,

He wants to feel,

He wants to talk,

He believed,

So he went.

And he found Love.

:::::

 **Was it me or I'm losing my touch? I'm still isn't satisfied with this story but my muse just went _dry. Hopefully, this is good enough for you guys. (I'm sorry if I messed up with it.)_**

 ** _Thank you for reading till the end._**

 **Do leave a review, please!**

-SKY-


End file.
